Conventionally, a component mounting device has been known in which a component is taken out from a component supply section and mounted in a mounting position on a substrate by a head provided with a vertically-movable shaft member (hereinafter referred to as a nozzle member) having a nozzle for component mounting. In component mounting devices in recent years, there is a trend that a head unit is mounted with a plurality of nozzle members in order to improve efficiency of mounting operations. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4208155 describes a component mounting device in which a plurality of nozzle members are mounted to a head unit in a state of being arranged in two front and rear rows. In the component mounting device described in Japanese Patent No. 4208155, the respective nozzle members are each coupled to a mobile element of a shaft-type linear motor, and the respective nozzle members are vertically driven by the shaft-type linear motor. With such a configuration in which the nozzle member is vertically driven by the shaft-type linear motor, the space occupied by a driving mechanism for vertically moving the nozzle member can be reduced compared to a configuration in which a nozzle member is vertically driven by a screw feed mechanism or the like with a rotary motor as a drive source, and it is advantageous in narrowing the pitch of arrangement of the nozzle members or reducing the size of the head unit.
However, since the shaft-type linear motor is a so-called coreless linear motor in which an armature is not provided with a core, the generated drive force (thrust of the nozzle member) is relatively small. Therefore, for example, if the nozzle member is to be driven at a higher speed in order to increase the mounting efficiency, an increase in size of the armature (coil), i.e., an increase in size of the shaft-type linear motor, is necessary, and narrowing of the pitch of arrangement of the nozzle members or size reduction of the head unit is hindered.